


i can do it better

by sleepingalone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competition, Feminization, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingalone/pseuds/sleepingalone
Summary: Keith and Lance are far too competitive.  It leads them to do stupid things in the name of their egos.





	i can do it better

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was a thing in my head from the moment they both crashed their lions into the ground lmao.
> 
> Also Lance totally has such a big praise kink, have u seen how thirsty that boy is for Validation??? He'd go nuts if he got it from the one boi who never validates him.
> 
> Anyways enjoy, title from "Competition" by Little Mix.
> 
>  
> 
> ([some fanart by the lovely alzurio!](http://alzurio.tumblr.com/post/178064240675/a-little-bit-of-lance-with-makeup-inspired-by-this))

Keith groaned into Red’s console, head buried in his arms. “I’m sorry,” Keith apologized as sincerely as possible, but Red gave no acknowledgement. His lion wasn’t broken by any means, just very reasonably pissed. Anyone would be after being piloted at hundreds of miles per hour straight into the ground. 

It wasn’t his fault of course, it was all Lance. Stupid Lance and his stupid need to prove himself which gave Keith a stupid urge to prove himself and voilà, here they were. Two stupid boys with their undeserving lions buried in the sand of this alien planet. All because Lance said he could be the first to land. 

Keith didn’t know what it was that got Lance under his skin, but he physically couldn’t stop himself from trying to prove his worth. He already _knew_ that he was better, (former) top pilot of his class and all that. Lance wasn’t even second to him, so far back he barely made the cut. So why was he here, left in the dark with his head stuck in the sand, if he already knew he was better?

Of course, being in the Garrison and actual real life piloting were very different things. He had to show his strength all over again here, and if he didn’t then he automatically gave Lance bragging rights. He couldn’t have that now, could he? 

“Uh, Keith?” came in the voice from his headset, and Keith audibly groaned. 

“Yeah, yeah, I crashed Red into the ground, you win, happy?” Lance scoffed in reply over the mic and Keith clenched his fists so hard that his nails stung his palms. 

“You did? Oh my _God_ , I honestly thought you’d make it! Lance wins this round, baby!” Keith tried to get a word in but he was cut off by Lance whooping and hollering obnoxiously. His existence was a headache.

“You also crashed into the ground, idiot,” Pidge’s voice came in, and Keith audibly gasped. 

“You fake!” Keith screamed, though he felt instantly comforted by the fact that Lance had also failed miserably. 

“You’re both idiots,” Shiro sighed, sounding like an exhausted mother whose children refused to stop bickering. It wasn’t far from the truth. “Keith, I expect you to be more mature than this.” Ouch. So now Red _and_ Shiro were disappointed in him. The two whose opinions mattered most to him. Lovely.

“Hey!” Lance cried out defensively. “What about me? I’m mature too!”

“Lance, this morning you tried to snort that random blue dust we found on that moon and spent an hour puking your guts up,” Pidge reminded him sardonically, and Keith could hear Hunk’s barely concealed giggle. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it!” Lance retorted much too confidently for someone who spent an hour puking their guts up. 

“GUYS!” Shiro snapped, immediately demanding all attention. Keith was grateful he didn’t have to see the frustration in his face right now, heart still heavy. _Shiro was disappointed in him._ Keith was such an idiot. “We’re on a mission, remember? Let’s focus, please. Petty competition can come later.” 

“Yeah, Lance,” Keith muttered, regretting getting caught up in the heat of rivalry. He really needed to get a hold of himself before he did some serious damage. Red must have sensed how horrible Keith did feel because it finally came back to life. “Thank you,” Keith sighed in relief, petting his dashboard affectionately. Red gave a low purr in response before steering out of the sand. Time to go fight some space stuff. 

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

“I can’t believe PIdge has been a _girl_ this entire time! I couldn’t even tell. Why couldn’t I tell?” Lance was ranting to anyone who’d pay him mind. It was just him, Allura, and Keith, no sign of said Pidge anywhere. “I said such weird things about girls in front of her and she didn’t even say anything! She must think I’m such a jerk!”

Keith huffed in annoyance, trying to focus on the task at hand. Which was uselessly sifting through an old Altean toy box with hopes of finding entertainment. “Why’s it matter if Pidge is a girl or a guy or an amorphous blob?” he asked, getting a snort from Allura. “If you’re so worried she’s offended, go talk to her.”

Lance groaned histrionically. “I can’t just _talk_ to her about that, it’s too awkward. Also, does Pidge even wanna be a girl? If she never told us, does that mean she wants to be, like, a dude?”

“Ahem.” Everyone jumped at Pidge’s voice from the doorway, having come up to the room silent as a mouse. Lance turned to face her, face red as a beet, and Keith stifled a chuckle.

“Oh, hey, Pidge, you’re, uh, good to see yo-”

“If you wanna ask me something, just ask me, moron,” Pidge huffed, foot tapping impatiently. Lance fumbled for words for a moment, a rare sight indeed. 

“Okay, alright,” Lance started, looking a little nervous. Pidge immediately softened her gaze, stance relaxing.

“It’s okay, I won’t be offended,” she reassured him, and the dam broke loose.

“I can’t believe you’ve been a female! Right here! This entire time! And I had no idea and I’ve been so weird around you about girls? Like, openly ranting about them and flirting with them and -”

“If you’re worried that I’ve been jealous, have no fear,” Pidge said dryly, and Allura barely held back her laughter.

“No no no!” Lance quickly assured, “That’s not what I meant! I just. Feel kinda awkward, I guess? I don’t know. Also, are you a girl?” Pidge hummed in confusion. “Like, I don’t know, you never corrected us before when we referred to you as a boy?”

Pidge sighed. “Frankly, I don’t care what you refer to me as, as long as you don’t start tryna make moves on me.” Lance’s ears were so red. “And why does my gender change the way you should act around me? We’re friends, right? It shouldn’t affect the things you say around me.”

“Yeah Lance, come on,” Keith said teasingly, and Lance turned to glare at him before turning back to Pidge.

“I’m sorry, you’re right you’re right,” he conceded, hands up in surrender. “That’s crappy of me to say. And there’s no way I’ll be making moves on you, don’t you worry.”

“Why?” Pidge asked innocently. “Is it cause I’m not girly enough?” Lance fish-mouthed.

“No, I, that’s not what -”

“Yeah Lance, why are you so hung up on gender roles?” Keith taunted, feeling a thrill at the frustration on his face. He caught Pidge’s snicker when Lance glanced to Keith and Allura. Faux hurt colored her face again when he faced her again. Keith was so glad someone else loved messing with Lance.

“I’m not like that, you guys know that!” Lance whined. “If anyone, Keith’s the sexist one!”

“Huh?” That attack literally held no substance. As most of Lance’s attacks did. 

“Yeah! Keith probably expects all girls to, like, have long hair! And wear dresses! And boys gotta, you know, be manly. Come on, Keith!” Keith obviously knew that Lance was just talking shit to save face, but he couldn’t help but feel compelled to defend his honor.

“I literally wear a fanny pack,” Keith countered, gesturing to his belt. “About as unmanly as you can get.”

“Yeah? Well, I moisturize my skin,” Lance countered smugly, stepping closer to Keith.

“Everyone moisturizes,” Keith huffed. 

“I don’t,” Pidge replied quietly. Both boys turned to admire her unmoisturized yet perfect skin. Totally not fair.

“In any case,” Lance started again, “I’m better than Keith.”

“Why does it always end up being about that?” Allura muttered under her breath, lips pursed in annoyance. Everyone watched Keith, waiting for his reply. 

He decided to be the better man this time, remembering their unnecessary crash earlier, and left the room with tight lips. No need to partake in a pointless argument. He didn’t care at all about disproving Lance at all, nope, not one bit. Shiro would be so proud of him. 

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

He really should just avoid Lance altogether. He was a horrible influence who only steered his focus away from fighting Zarkon. He didn’t have time to waste on this urge to prove himself over inane things.

Yet here he was, digging through some old Altean wardrobes to try and find some “feminine” clothing to prove a point to Lance. Feminine by cultural standards from his region on Earth, at least. 

He was absolutely more nonchalant about gender roles than him. 

“Keith?” He jumped at Allura’s voice as he was holding something akin to lingerie. He dropped it quickly, ears burning as he turned to face her.

“Lance was here earlier,” she chuckled, shaking her head. “You two boys and your egos.”

“It’s not like that,” Keith said quickly. Allura raised a knowing eyebrow. “I mean, I, you know how Lance won’t shut up about this if he thinks that he proved he’s better than me.” Allura eyebrow remained raised, much to Keith’s frustration. 

“You could just let it go,” she hummed, stepping around Keith to pick up the clothing he’d dropped. “Now, Lance told me that in the America, it’s uncommon for men to wear flowy things and jewelry?” 

Keith shrugged. “Yeah, so I was just looking for something like that. Nothing flashy, just subtle.” Allura whipped out a necklace with a bright red gemstone that matched his jacket. “Too flashy.”

“You two seem very invested in getting each other’s attention,” Allura muttered, quickly fishing through more drawers. Keith awkwardly stood by, shuffling from foot to foot. “Aha!” Allura grinned and tossed over a thick set of maroon bracelets. “This will look lovely, does it work?”

Keith fastened on the heavy bracelets, curiously eyeing the intricate designs on them. “Yeah, I guess they work. Don’t wanna be too in his face, just subtle, you know?” Keith explained again, trying to get the point across that he wasn’t just begging for Lance’s attention. Allura nodded, smirking.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure,” she said, already walking off. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you!” Keith called out belatedly. 

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

Keith definitely wasn’t looking around for Lance. He was just searching the castle out of boredom, looking for something to do. If he stumbled across Lance, so be it.

And he did stumble across Lance, who was lounging on a couch in some random rec room and toying with a remote. The remote seemed to control some hologram that filled up half the room with moving pictures. It was some sort of movie with Altean actors, but they appeared to be walking around the room itself. Their half of the room was transformed into a set which Lance kept changing the setting of with each click of the remote, the actors responding accordingly. Keith could almost believe they were real if it wasn’t for the static buzzing at their edges, as if their satellite dish had bad reception. 

“Hey,” Keith said as nonchalantly as possible, dropping next to Lance on the couch and subtly placing the bangled arm in his view. Lance turned to him and Keith felt his breath catch.

He hadn’t asked Allura what Lance ended up snagging, assuming it’d be something laughable, but apparently he got his hands on some makeup. Which wasn’t groundbreaking considering that Shiro lined his eyes every day, but. Wow.

His upper lids were lined with dark black forming little wings, lashes curled slightly. His eyes looked so vividly _blue_ against the dark coloring, shape pronounced. On top of that, his lips were smeared with some subtle pink gloss, a little glittery. It brought out the blush in his cheeks so nicely. He was wearing such little makeup, but it did wonders for accentuating his already beautiful face. 

“Keith?” Keith snapped out of it, quickly trying to divert his eyes to the shifting holograms. “You cool?” He sounded smug, confident, as if he knew how good he looked. The bastard.

“I’m alright, sorry, just, uh, spaced out,” Keith offered, eyes still trained on the movie playing out. Lance tsked dramatically, flipping the hologram off. 

“Be careful, mullet boy, can’t let that happen during battle! You always gotta be on your toes, samurai.” Maybe he looked hot, but he was still a damn nuisance. 

Keith grumbled, sinking back into the couch, bracelets forgotten. Should he mention Lance’s makeup? No, no, he’d definitely end up acting weird and red and stuttery and Lance would brag for decades about it. He had the itch to leave, but he’d look like an idiot if he just got up and left right after sitting down. He wished he could remember how to speak.

He was eternally grateful when he heard another set of footsteps enter. He turned to see Hunk hovering in the doorway, eyes fixed on Lance.

“Bro, is that eyeliner?” he asked in awe, stepping closer. Lance lit up, eager for the attention. 

“Yep! Snagged it off my man Shiro,” he grinned, pointedly rubbing his lips together.

“Ooh, and lip gloss!” Hunk admired, always Lance’s number one fan. “It looks so good, Lance! You pull it off so well!” Lance nodded modestly, basking in the praise.

“Just thought I’d give it a try, you know?” Lance shrugged. _You did it for me, asshole,_ Keith thought as loudly as he could. No one heard him. 

“You should totally wear it to that party tonight!” Hunk suggested. They’d been invited to some event by the Wathos, a reptilian-looking species who they had just saved from the control of one of Zarkon’s minions. Keith felt a little bad that each group they saved felt obligated to exhaust their already depleted resources just to thank the paladins. But Allura always insisted that it would be rude to refuse, saying it made the groups feel less helpless. An important step to recovery, she said. In any case, who was Keith to refuse some free questionable-looking alien food?

“Hell yeah!” Lance fistpumped, bringing Keith back to the present. “It’ll totally be a winner with the ladies.” Oh right, his stupid(ly pretty) makeup.

“Have you ever even dated a girl?” Keith remarked, and Lance huffed in annoyance, turning on him.

“Do I not look like I haven’t not dated a girl?” Lance asked indignantly, and Keith and Hunk exchanged confused looks. 

“Yes?” Keith tried. Lance looked a little confused too, counting his negative words on his fingers. Keith sighed. “Lance, to be honest, I bet you’ve never even kissed someone.”

“Have too!”

“Not.”

“HUNK!” Lance screamed for backup, and Hunk jumped next to him. “Tell him I’m a good kisser.”

“I...Lance, I don’t know if you’re a _good_ kisser, but you’ve definitely kissed girls. Many girls.” Lance grinned smugly, chin lifted. 

“See?”

“Maybe you’ve kissed people, but doesn’t make a difference if you suck at it,” Keith taunted, and Lance groaned in frustration. He eyed Keith for a moment, lined eyes narrowing in thought. Then innovation hit.

That was never good.

“I’ll prove it to you,” he proclaimed, and before he knew it Lance was clambering into his personal bubble. 

Keith squeaked a small “Huh?” before Lance’s lips were on top of his own. They were so soft, warm, inviting, so of course it was only instinctual to kiss him back. 

Keith let out a small noise as teeth dragged on his lips. He felt hands gripped tight on his arms, trailing up slowly. He nearly forgot this was _Lance_ until he tasted the bitter gloss stuck to him. He quickly pulled away, face burning, slightly disoriented.

“Uh.” 

“Told you so,” Lance sing-songed, close enough that Keith could feel the warmth of his breath. 

Keith fumbled for words. “I, that, who said that was good?” he settled on. Should he pretend to be completely chill about Lance kissing him like that out of nowhere? Was this a normal thing that pals did nonchalantly? 

“Dude, you literally _moaned_ into my mouth,” Lance retorted, eyes twinkling. Keith was going to go eject himself into outer space right now immediately.

“Did not,” he argued weakly.

“Did too! Right, Hunk?” Oh God, Hunk was here too. Oh God oh God oh God.

“Yep,” Hunk affirmed, “Had to hear that with my own two ears.” 

“Not gonna lie, you aren’t bad either,” Lance continued. Keith tried very hard not to look at Lance’s pink lips. “But you’re probably the most muscular person I’ve ever kissed. Like, the girls I’ve kissed aren’t this toned but you’re so ...firm. It’s nice.” His confident smile faltered awkwardly, as if he misspoke. Interesting.

Keith made a show of reaching to hold Lance’s biceps, squeezing them analytically. “Hmm, I’ve kissed more muscular guys,” he concluded, and Lance’s jaw dropped.

“You, you! Guys? You? Kissed guys? You’re - guys? Men?” Lance sounded like a broken record, arms flailing. Keith couldn’t believe how absolutely ignorant Lance was about everyone around him. 

“Dude, you haven’t seen him at parties?” Hunk tried reminding him, and Lance turned to him in shock.

“You knew too?”

“Everyone knows, Lance, he doesn’t hide it. At all. Like, last week I ran into him with some dude in the bathroom and they were -”

“Hunk!” Keith screamed out, and Hunk shut up. Lance still looked shaken.

“I literally don’t remember seeing Keith at all at parties,” Lance sighed, looking slightly distressed. 

“Cuz you’re too busy making out with your own reflection,” Keith huffed. Why did this have to be such a big deal? Lance seemed to sense his annoyance and immediately relaxed, face schooled back into overconfidence.

“Well, since you’re an Authentic Guy Kisser, tell me, was I good?” He leaned back into Keith’s personal bubble, smooching his lips at him, and Keith lightly slapped him away, groaning.

“I plead the fifth,” he tried.

“Nope, nope, nada, not happening,” Lance insisted, leaning back in to stare at Keith from an uncomfortably close distance. “What’s the verdict? Is Lance the best or is he the best?”

Keith sighed insufferably. “Alright, you’re not bad,” he admitted tepidly. He scowled at Lance’s ear-to-ear grin, feeling like he had to put Lance in his place again somehow. Keith was not going to be defeated over a stupid kiss from a stupid cute boy. “Bet you’ve never done anything more than kissing, though.”

Lance scoffed, pulling back. “How _dare_ you, Keith! Do I look like I haven’t done sex? Cuz I can assure you, I’ve done things. Many things. Things I was very good at too, thank you very much.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith teased, and then because he was a sucker for saying things without using his fucking brain, “Prove it.”

Lance stared back at Keith, slightly uncertain, before quickly shoving his mouth onto Keith’s again.

“Guys, uh,” Hunk tried, sounding reasonably nervous, “Maybe this isn’t the best idea? Just like, call it even or something?” Lance pulled away for a moment but Keith chased his mouth, already feeling a little dizzy again. His lips felt sticky from the pink stained on Lance. “Alright, I’m gonna, uh, bye.” 

He heard Hunk’s receding footsteps and felt guilty for about three seconds, but then Lance bit down on his lip. He involuntarily made another noise and felt Lance smirk into the kiss. 

Keith promptly replied with a hand pressing into Lance’s crotch. 

Lance let out a surprised gasp, hips bucking and mouth dropping from Keith’s. He already had a semi, which was quickly growing under Keith’s palm. Keith smirked as Lance ground up into his hand, moaning into Keith’s throat. 

He rubbed at Lance through the material of his jeans, thrilling in the sounds Lance made in response. “So receptive,” Keith observed, making Lance’s hips stutter against him. 

He reached to shove a hand into his pants for closer contact, pausing for Lance’s consent. Lance didn’t hesitate to pull down his jeans himself, nearly tripping over himself in the process, before climbing into Keith’s lap. Keith’s breath stuttered when he saw the blessed makeup again. His pupils were completely blown, enhanced by the liner and making something stir in Keith’s chest. 

“You’re so pretty,” he said before he could stop himself. “Sound so pretty. Look so pretty. Your eyes are so breathtaking, did you know?” Lance whined against him, squirming. He reached forward for another kiss but Keith’s hands reached to take hold of his face, thumbs tracing his cheekbones. “Did you know you looked so gorgeous like this? Came out here looking for attention, didn’t you?” Lance quickly nodded against his hands, face hot, hips searching the air for friction. 

“I, yeah, couldn’t wait to show it off,” he breathed, forehead coming to rest on Keith’s. “I-I, uh, I wanted you to see.” Keith felt hot red all over, his own pants tightening. Damn, he should have taken them off when he had the chance.

“You love the attention, you slut,” Keith chuckled, expecting Lance to be affronted but only getting a whine in response. Lance was acting much less competitive than expected, especially considering he was the one trying to prove a point here. He reached down between them again. 

He reached in to take hold of Lance’s dick, hot and heavy. He teased over it with light fingers, feeling Lance’s shallow breaths wash warm over his lips. His hips jerked when Keith traced over the head, throwing his hand off, and Keith tsked patronizingly as he reached to hold down Lance’s hips tightly.

“Thought you said you were gonna be good?” Keith goaded, and Lance immediately stilled. Keith felt a little taken aback by how compliant he suddenly was. Lance was absolutely not acting like himself, which was completely fine by Keith. He didn’t need Lance’s usual pestering. 

“I am good,” Lance insisted, much too earnestly, wide eyes staring at Keith. “I promise, I’ll be good.” Keith felt a little heady. His hand went back to Lance’s lap, wrapping around his length. Lance’s eyes shut, head tipping back. 

His hips barely twitched as Keith worked over him, punching out moans. Keith couldn’t help but trace his mouth over Lance’s exposed neck, tasting vanilla and caramel. Lance whined loudly as Keith bruised a spot, pulling back to admire his work. Lance dropped his head to press their mouths together again, trembling lightly against Keith’s hand.

“Close,” Lance moaned hotly against his lips, hips starting to stutter, and Keith pulled his hand back. Lance let out a strangled noise, whining as Keith slapped his eager hands away from himself. He pulled back to eye Keith annoyedly, eyeliner smudged at the edges. 

“So pretty,” Keith admired again, and Lance relaxed a little. “You _are_ good, such a good little princess,” he continued, trying to get a reaction from him. Lance took in a sharp breath, face reddening, not with indignance. If anything, he looked embarrassed and aroused. “Said you’ve done many things though? Feels like I’m doing all the work here, Lance.” 

“I have done things,” Lance asserted, eyes going dark with determination. He quickly slipped from Keith’s lap, knees hitting the floor and hands clawing at Keith’s bulge. 

Keith watched in anticipation as Lance pulled down his pants, eyeing his dick. He took Keith into his mouth immediately, hot wet around him, and Keith moaned out. 

Lance’s mouth was so soft, unable to reach his entire length, but a hand came up to work over the rest. Keith’s hips stuttered, making Lance choke against him, but he adamantly continued to suck at him. His eyes squeezed tight in concentration, lips staining pink on Keith. 

Keith felt himself nearing the edge impossibly soon. He gripped at Lance’s hair, whining out a small _I’m close_ high in his throat as his hips bucked into Lance’s mouth. Lance choked again, eyes tearing as he pulled off Keith. 

“Told you I’m good,” Lance smirked, jerking off Keith with one hand. He looked far too confident considering the mess of makeup and roughness to his voice. Keith growled for him to shut up, hips trying to find Lance’s mouth again, but Lance pulled his head back just far enough to avoid him. Way to go, Keith, making Lance feel superior again. The obnoxious bastard.

“Lance, for fuck’s sake,” he whined, feeling a little pathetic. Lance’s hand came to painstaking complete stop. 

“Nu-uh, what’s the magic word?”

“Fuck you.”

“Compelling thought, but not quite what I was looking for. What’s the magic word, mullet-head?” Lance’s fingers danced over Keith’s hips provokingly, nearly ticklish. Asshole.

Keith hummed contemplatively. “You’re not being very good,” he whispered lowly, and Lance immediately froze again. “Looked so pretty with my cock in your mouth, so beautiful. Don’t you wanna let me feel good?” Lance was turning a pretty shade of pink, holding back a small noise. “Don’t you wanna be good?”

Lance hesitated a moment, clearly fighting between cockiness and compliance. He slowly wrapped his mouth around the head again, and Keith wrapped his fingers back into his hair.

“Yes, that’s good, you feel so good,” Keith moaned out, pulling Lance further and further down. Lance moaned around him, sending heat right to Keith’s core. He was embarrassingly close again.

He gave a small warning before coming into Lance’s mouth. Lance’s eyes shut tight as he swallowed, pulling off Keith’s cock. He stared up at Keith with expectant eyes.

“That was amazing,” Keith sighed, slumping back against the couch. “You were amazing, your mouth is amazing.” Lance hummed in content, climbing up to join him. “Gonna make you come, alright?” 

He lazily jacked off Lance, thrilling in every noise he made. It was only a few minutes before Lance was coming, head falling against Keith’s shoulder as he shuddered through it. Keith couldn’t help but dig his face into Lance’s soft hair.

They lay in comfortable post-orgasmal silence for a couple of minutes. 

“Can I tell you something?” Lance finally spoke up. He took Keith’s silence as consent. “I’ve. Uh. Never done things.” Keith hummed in question. “Like, sexual things. I, er, lied earlier.” Keith lifted his head quickly, mouth dropping in shock.

“Dude! Why would you lie about that? And then you went and, we -” He gestured wildly to their current arrangement. “Dude!”

Lance avoided eye contact, face red again. “I wanted to prove myself, man, you know how I get. I do stupid shit to get your attention.” Yeah, Keith could definitely relate. 

He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, feeling slightly hysterical. That was a thing that just happened. _And_ it was Lance’s first time, too. Lance looked a little concerned with Keith’s reaction, small frown on his face. “Sorry, sorry,” Keith managed, taking in a breath to calm himself. “I just. Yeah. You proved yourself very well. That was…” He paused, restraining his ego. “That was really fucking good.” 

Lance lit up. “Yeah? Better than the dude Hunk caught you in the bathroom with?” Keith growled, shoving at Lance playfully. Lance snickered, shoving back. They sat in an easy silence again, warm and comfortable, until Keith realized they should probably get moving in case someone walked in on them. That would be absolutely horrifying.

 

✩★✩★✩★✩

 

They blessedly made it safely back to their rooms unseen, but no one had to know if they spent inordinate amounts of time alone after that day. It was all in the name of healthy competition, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sry for the abrupt ending im bad at concluding porn lol. 
> 
> plz leave kudos/comments?? i, too, am a slut for validation. 
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tumblr <3](http://k3ef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
